


It's Me

by TrashCanLife



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Feels, Zombie Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: "Are you really my Lily...?"





	It's Me

Franchouchou had just finished preforming their biggest concert yet. Thanks to all their efforts, Saga's population was slowly beginning to rise.

The six girls nodded at each other while Tae sloppily clapped her hands.

Their fans have stuck with them through thick and thin; it was time they knew the truth.

"Before we go, we have something that y'all need to know!" Saki yelled into her microphone.

Each girl lifted their head off of their neck.

"We're zombies!" They all said in unison.

They crowd went silent. Maybe telling them was a mistake.

Everyone was anxious to what the fans reaction would be.

"WOOOOOOOO!!!!" The crowd began to cheer!! "We always knew you girls were weird!!" Someone cried out. "That's what makes you all so great!!" Another person cried out.

They actually took it well!

A tall man in the back who towered over everyone else began to tear up. "Could it be..." He mumbled to himself.

\-------------

Franchouchou was helping to put all their supplies into the van when the tall man found them.

Lily turned around when she noticed a familiar huge shadow over her.

"Are you really my Lily...?" He asks. Lily nods with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"It's me Pappy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, YOU ARE


End file.
